1. Field
Systems, apparatuses, and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a network system, an access point, and a connection method thereof, and more particularly to a network system, an access point, and a connection method thereof, which can provide a WiFi type connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the rapid improvement of wireless network technology, it becomes possible for many wireless devices to connect to the Internet through an access point (AP).
In this case, wireless devices can be connected to an access point using various Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) technologies, such as a password input method and a WiFi Protection Setup (WPS) method.
In the case of the password input method, connection between a wireless device and an access point is performed in a manner that the access point broadcasts its own identification information (e.g., Service Set Identifier (SSID)), and the wireless device identifies the access point that is positioned in the neighborhood through the identification information, and transmits a password that is predetermined with respect to the access point to the access point.
In this case, however, it is necessary for a user to know in advance the SSID of the access point to be connected and the password for the connection, and this may cause inconvenience to the user.
On the other hand, the WPS method may be classified into a WPS Push Button Configuration (PBC) method that is triggered using buttons, and a WPS Personal Identification Number (PIN) method that is triggered through a PIN.
First, the WPS PBC method is a method that performs WPS between an access point and a wireless device through pressing of physical buttons that are provided in both the access point and the wireless device.
In this case, it is required to press a button that is provided in the access point and then to press a button that is provided in the wireless device. However, most devices may not be provided with any button, and even if such a button is provided in the wireless device, it may be affected by intentional interference, such as pressing of a button for another device rather than the device intended to be connected.
On the other hand, the WPS PIN method is a method that performs WPS through inputting of the PIN of an access point to a wireless device, or inputting of the PIN of a wireless device to an access point, and then performing authentication of the input PIN.
In this case, it is required to acquire and input the PIN of the wireless device to the access point through connection to a set web page of the access point, and this may cause inconvenience to the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for schemes to perform connection between the access point and the wireless device more conveniently.